It begun as a normal day
by Al Ilmo Noor
Summary: It was a Thursday, when it all happened …Or perhaps it was a Wednesday? Tochi wasn't really sure. Dark!AU and character's death from OC's pov!


**disclamer : katekyoshi hitman reborn dosen't belong to me !**

* * *

it was a Thursday, when it all happened …or perhaps it was a Wednesday?

Tochi wasn't really sure.

anyway , it was for certain a sunny day , since he could remember waking up to the sunshine's light coming from his half opened window .

The day begun as normal as ever.

He woke up, prepared himself to go to school, went upstairs to have breakfast, and was already in the classroom at 7:55 am.

So he sat at his desk silently looking out the window observing the famous namimori-chuu's perfect, Hibari kyouya , biting some students to death for destroying school property .

Matsuki Tochi, was a 14 year old, Japanese boy, with overage looks and marks and not really the athletic type either.

There wasn't anything special about him. He wasn't social in any way or form, so he didn't have any friends to speak of.

He would certainly qualify as a looser, but that nick name was only reserved for Tsunayoshi Sawada, or dame-Tsuna , as most called him .

Oh! And speaking of the brunette there he is entering the classroom, breathing heavily _**(probably was running away from some delinquents.)**_ then tripping on thin air on his way to his desk resulting in everybody laughing.

'_What a looser!' _

'_Does a looser like that even deserve to live ' _

'_Oy! dame-Tsuna ! Won't you die already and give the world a rest from your stupidity any time soon!'_

And the laugher only got louder, while the brunette made his way to his respective desk head down in shame and his bangs covering his eyes.

Tochi on the other hand couldn't find anything worth laughing about. The little brunette was just very clumsy and shy. He definitely didn't deserve such a treatment.

But still, the boy didn't make any effort to help the brunette either. You could say that he was afraid of being bullied as well, or he just lacked the needing courage to do such a thing.

And you wouldn't be that far from reality. But Tochi like every coward always found a reason to justify his actions.

So if you asked him why not help the poor brunette, he would answer that this was a daily routine, that this is just **normal**, so no need for him to intervene.

And true this was a part of Sawada Tsunayoshi's daily life.

So after going through two hours of math class (where again the brunette was humiliated and made as a laughing stock by Nezu sensei .**like always**) the bell rung meaning it time for the break.

The brunette dashed out of the classroom desperately, probably trying to find a hiding place, from his usual bullies.

Tochi , not having any friends like stated before , tended to spend his break each time in a new place so deciding on the roof top this time he made his way to the stairs .

Sitting on the west side of the roof where there was a wall to hide him from the patrolling perfect that declared long before the roof as his sanctuary ,he made himself comfortable and begun eating his bento .

But before he could have the first bite, the door opened and a scared voice attracted his attention.

"_H-hiiiieeeeee ! Let me go! PLEASE!"_

"_It's your own fault dame-Tsuna ! Running away from us like that, you hurt our feeling you know? ~"_

"_And for that you have to be punished~"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I won't do it anym-"_

And that's when Tochi heard a sickening 'crunch '.

"_P-please …" _

But even with the brunette's pleading and whimpering, the group of delinquents didn't stop their beatings but they seemed to enjoy it more and more.

Tochi , felt sick just by hearing the repeating 'crunches' over and over .

He heard before about the beatings the brunette gets but never assisted at one of them.

He wanted to go and save the poor boy, he wanted to act and not just be a silent watcher, he wanted just for _**once**_ to do something right.

But let's not forget that he was and still is a _**coward.**_

He wanted to help the poor boy yet he didn't even move from his hiding place, but instead held his ears in a desperate attempt to block all the brunette's cries from reaching him.

And how relived he was when the group of bullies, finally had enough fun for _**today**_, and left the roof closing the door behind them.

Tochi really _**hated himself so much. **_But hating himself won't change anything, now will it?

But he didn't have the time to keep thinking when he saw the beaten brunette get closer to the roof's broken railing with shaking hands, trembling.

"_At least, I won't feel the pain anymore ….."_

After hearing those words in a sudden feeling of courage, Tochi ran to the brunette yelling by all force for him to stop.

Tsuna turned to look at his classmates with lifeless eyes. The eyes of someone who already gave up the will to live a long time ago.

"_W-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCE BEFORE DOING ANYTHING REACLESS!"_

"_The consequence …" _the brunette's voice was hoarse and desperate," _what are you talking about it's not like anybody will miss me …."_

"_N-NO! THERE HAS TO BE SOMEONE! W-WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY?"_

The brunette blinked at that sentence, as if he just woke up from a nightmare and replied:

"_M-mom …if I die m-mom will be all alone …..I can't do that."_

Hearing those words Tochi , felt relived , and proud . Relived that the brunette won't jump, and proud that he was able to _**do**_ something worth in the end.

But Tsuna still unable to stand correctly because of the harsh beating he just got, lost balance and slipped.

_**He fell from the roof.**_

And not being fast enough, Tochi could only watch in horror as the brunette's limp body hit the floor with a sickening 'crack', his limbs in awkward angles, a river of blood pouring out from the now lifeless body.

He felt his blood freeze in his veins and his vision blur from his tears that won't stop.

* * *

Five days already passed since the accident and 2-c was mourning for tsunayoshi sawada's lost .most of course out of guilt and regret to have treated the brunette in such a way .

Tochi of course wasn't any different .no one blamed him vocally for the brunette's death but he know from their gazes their real thoughts .

* * *

A month has already passed and sawada tsunayoshi's funeral was held, but no one really did go there as most already forgot about their earlier guilt and regret since the first two weeks .

Our friend, on the other hand did go, and his heart broke at the sight of the brunette's mother.

"_IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU ALL! THE TEACHERS !AND YOU BRATS!_

_WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE TSU-KUN AWAY FROM ME ? WHY ? **WHY ?**_

_**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**_

_**GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**_

* * *

It was already two months, and Tochi is getting more and more suffocated by his guilt .

"_if only I had caught him . if only I helped him before __**. ifonlyifonlyifonlyifonly**__…."_

The days kept on passing and the poor boy was getting more desperate to end the suffocating feeling.

he would sometimes catch glimpses of a transparent figure with spiky brown hair running in the school's corridor (_**it'snothim,it'snothim,it'snothim….IT'S NOT HIM !.)**_

he would also dream of a brown haired boy that was coved in red , walking awkwardly toward him ,to catching him by the neck and squeezing all but gently .

and then he would wake up feeling _**warmth **_around his neck ._**(iwasjustadream,averyverybaddream)**_

He wanted it to stop . he wanted it to end .he wanted to _**stop it once and for all .**_

but the only way to do that is to suicide , and let's not forget that our friend was and still is a _**coward.**_

And _**cowards**_ fear death . so what to do ?

_**(whattodo?whattodo?WHATTODO? )**_

* * *

More and more days passed . the year is soon over and _**he just needed it to stop already.**_

He couldn't sleep anymore , in fear of getting killed in his dreams_**(or night mares you chose how to call** it)_, and that only increased his hallucinations about the brunette , and he just _**couldn't take it anymore .**_

And one day, while he was chased in the school's corridor _**(the chaser was a brown haired boy)**_he found himself suddenly on the roof in the same spot the brunette_** fell from.**_

And panic hit him .

He had to get away from there fast!

_**(fastfastfastfastfast!FAST!)**_

But before he could move he felt two little hands **(h**_**ands that didn't really existe)**_push him with force against the broken railing.

_**And he fell on the floor with a loud 'crack' in the same fashion the brunette did.**_

* * *

_**and that was my attemp at angst ! **_

_**so, is it good or bad ?**_

_**please review!**_


End file.
